


Blowing off Steam

by darskii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, asphyxiation?, dom shiro, this is the first time i've ever written smut and im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darskii/pseuds/darskii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro's had a rough day... thankfully he knows just how to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before this so I apologize if it's incredibly bad, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This was purely self indulgent because I couldn't stop thinking about sucking Shiro's dick... as well as other things

Everything was quiet until you heard the door to your house burst open. You looked over to see Shiro standing there looking you up and down. You could see the anger and tension on his face as he looked at you, as well as the hunger in his eyes.  
His face transformed, eyes glazing over with lust and a smirk had found it's way onto his face.

  
"On your knees."

  
His words were so sudden, you didn't process them at first and you continued looking at him at him questioningly. His smirk disappeared.

  
"I said, get on your knees for Daddy." he ground out.

You could feel the command shoot through your body as you dropped to your knees immediately. He smiled, but instead of the gentle, loving smile that usually sat on his face, this one was more sinister. As much as Shiro enjoyed loving you slowly and passionately, with sweet kisses and feather light caresses, he also loved dominating you. He loved taking out his frustrations of the day on your body, hard and rough. He strolled over to you, his hands already working to undo his belt, admiring how your eyes were already clouding over in anticipation of what was to come.

  
"Daddy had a bad day today princess... I think you should take care of it."

He gripped your chin firmly, tilting your head till your focus was no longer on his hardening member, but on his eyes. His dark, lustful eyes.

  
"I want to fuck your pretty little mouth."

You nodded eagerly in response, your hands already moving to undo what was left of his pants and pull out his throbbing member. You licked your lips hungrily and looked up at him. With a growl his hands tightened in your hair and shoved your face closer to where he needed you, precum smearing across your lips.

  
"No teasing, unless you want to be severely punished."

Although the idea sent a pleasant shiver down your spine, you decided to do what he asked. You gripped his shaft firmly, giving it a few strokes before running your mouth from the base to the head, where you swirled your tongue around the tip. His hiss of pleasure shot heat down to your core, where you could already feel yourself dripping with want. Looking up again you could see the impatience in his eyes, the promise of what was to come if you didn't hurry the fuck up. You took took him in your mouth at once, swallowing him as deep as you could go, stroking the rest that you couldn't quite reach. Shiro groaned as his head fell back, and you could feel him twitch against your tongue. The grip of his hands in your hair grew tighter, as he thrust into your mouth causing you to choke slightly.

"Fuck, you're always so good for me, with your pretty little mouth." He ground out between clenched teeth.

  
"You like that? Do you like choking on Daddy's cock?"

You hummed around his dick, indicating that yes, you loved choking on your daddy's cock. You loved feeling him hot, heavy, and leaking in your mouth.

"That's my girl, always so eager for me. Now prepare yourself princess, I'm going to fuck your face."

  
You took in his warning, relaxing your throat around him. At once, he started to thrust in and out of your wet lips, the hold in your hair turning almost painful as he used it to move your head up and down his dick. His gasps and moans were doing all sorts of things to your body, and you were going crazy as you let him take full control. His pace was getting quicker, and you started to slide a hand down to give yourself any sort of relief.

  
And then he buried himself in your throat and stopped.

"Who gave you permission to touch yourself?" He snarled, thrusting in once more.

"If I remember correctly, good girls ask first.. and you didn't ask."

You whined, trying to convey that you couldn't really ask much with his dick shoved down your throat. He held your head firm and then pinched your nose, cutting off your air supply.

  
"Swallow."

  
You panicked at first, body reeling at the fact that you suddenly couldn't breathe, but quickly composed yourself and swallowed around his cock. Shiro growled at the feeling of your throat contracting around him.

  
"Again."

  
You swallowed again, but it was harder this time, your mind starting to get fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

  
"One more time baby, I'm close."

  
With one last swallow, he threw back his head as he released himself down your throat. He released his painful hold on your hair, smoothing his hand across your head as you swallowed the rest of his bittersweet essence. You pulled off with an audible pop, gasping for breath, the rush of oxygen making your head spin a bit. Shiro knelt down and took your face in his hands before tenderly kissing your abused lips. He cupped your cheek lovingly as he looked into your eyes. The sinister look that was there earlier now was now replaced with one of absolute adoration.

  
"Daddy loves you so much baby, thank you for doing that for me. You were so great, always so amazing. I love you." he cooed and poured his praise upon on you as you curled further into his embrace.

You would be lying if you said the way he cared for you afterwards wasn't your favorite part. You felt Shiro's arms lift you up as he carried you to the bedroom, resting you on the soft sheets and giving you one last peck on the lips.

"I'll run a bath for us, we need to clean you up so you can rest for tomorrow." Shiro smiled slightly before heading to the bathroom.

  
"What's tomorrow?" You asked. You weren't aware of any plans for that day.

  
"Tomorrow? Well, that's your reward of course, for being such a good girl."

His words warmed your chest, smile splitting your face as you rolled around on the bed excitedly. You couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel exposed


End file.
